fifth_elementfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Stones
The Elemental Stones are a group of brick-like objects that in combination with the Supreme Being, otherwise known as the Fifth Element, become a powerful weapon capable of defeating the Great Evil that threatens Earth. Throughout the film, many of the main characters, including Leeloo, Cornelius, and Zorg, search relentlessly for the stones, which are finally located by Korben inside the corpse of the slain Diva Plavalaguna. Description There are four elemental stones, each representing one of the four classic elements in nature: fire, water, earth, and air (referred to as "wind" in the film). The stones appear to be a light, tan-colored clay formed into sturdy, triangular bricks with markings carved into their sides to represent their respective elements. The stone representing Air/Wind, has six waved lines engraved into the top half of the stone. The stone representing Earth has six straight, horizontal lines carved into the bottom of the stone. The stone representing Water has six waved, horizontal lines engraved into the bottom of the stone. The stone representing Fire has waved lines engraved vertically into the bottom of the stone. Purpose and power "Wind blows, fire burns, rain falls..." -- Leeloo, giving Korben a clue to "open" the stones Each stone's elemental power, once "opened", contributed to the power of the Fifth Element (Supreme Being), to form the "Divine Light", a powerful weapon that is capable of destroying the dark entity known as the Great Evil. The stones power could only be accessed when placed in proper position in the temple of the Supreme Beings, with the Fifth Element in the center. The stones would then need a sample of their respective elements to "open" them, causing their powers to become accessible for use by the Fifth Element. When the stones are "opened" a small part of them literally opens on each of their triangular faces, sending a shimmering beam of light upwards and out of the stone. The stone representing Air/Wind was opened partially when the David unknowingly exhaled on it in desperation. While the rest of the group clambered and argued as to what David did to cause it, Korben repeated Leeloo's clue and figured out how to finish the process, by blowing across the face of the stone slowly, mimicking wind. Once opened fully, a yellow beam was emitted by the Air Stone. The stone representing Earth was opened next, when David tossed a handful of sand onto its face. A green beam was emitted. The Water Stone was opened when Cornelius dripped a bit of sweat from a handkerchief onto its face. It emitted a blue beam. Ruby Rhod was assigned the Fire Stone, but was not sure how to open it because he did not have any fire. In response, Korben produced a single match. After a close call with the lit match almost being blown out,Korben quickly touched the flame to the stone's face, causing it to open and emit a red beam. After activating all the stones, Korben quickly encourages a distraught and depressed Leeloo to use what's left of her strength to create the Divine Light. At first, weak and injured from her encounter with Zorg, Leeloo is unwilling to unite the stones to create the weapon to save Earth. After viewing clips of war and their destructive aftermath earlier on the ship, and being gravely injured during Zorg's cruel assault, her rationale is that humans are ungrateful with the life they have, and she tearfully expresses this by saying, "What's the use of saving life when you see what you do with it?" Korben responds that she is right, but there are beautiful things worth saving, like love. Leeloo cannot relate to love, as she was built to protect, and not to love, and so therefore was not needed for anything other than becoming the weapon. Korben refutes this, stating, "I need you. I love you." Leeloo sobs, embracing Korben in a passionate kiss. As the Great Evil rockets into the Earth's atmosphere, with seconds to spare, Leeloo activates the Divine Light, a pure white beam of light erupting from her chest and into the oncoming Evil, neutralizing it and rendering it harmless as Earth's second moon. Category:Content